Ned the Elephant
Ned the Elephant is a snooty elephant with a British accent in the Timon & Pumbaa TV series. He is known to be the most popular guy of the jungle. Background Personality Ned is a high and mighty elephant who thinks he's wonderful at everything. He can also be egotistic and sarcastic. He enjoys playing the king of his two hippo friends and is prone to enjoy teasing Timon and Pumbaa by laughing at them whenever they try to prove their worth to him. But after Pumbaa helped him and the hippos up, he seems to be a bit more caring. Physical Description Ned has the typical appearance of an elephant: obese and gray with pink ears and white tusks. Role in the series "Uganda Be an Elephant" Timon and Pumbaa look upon Ned the Elephant, seeing how popular he is. Timon suggests that Pumbaa should become an elephant, but Pumbaa says that he would rather stay as a warthog. The next day, Pumbaa tells Timon that he decided to be an elephant so he can be as popular as Ned. Timon tells him that in order to become an elephant, he has to become big and fat. So he makes feeds Pumbaa a lot of bugs. Timon then tells Pumbaa that elephants never forget, so he tests his friend to see if he could remember everything. Timon then makes Pumbaa's snout grow longer. He makes the warthog stick his head between two trees, puts a hook in his nose and pushes a rock off a cliff. Pumbaa, however, doesn't feel comfortable in his elephant form, but Timon tells him that everything will be okay. Timon shows Ned and his hippo henchmen Pumbaa's elephant form, calling it "Pumbaaphant". Ned doesn't seem to like it and he and his hippo friends laugh at Pumbaa and fall out a cliff, nearly ending in death. As Ned holds on to a branch, Pumbaa makes the elephant grab on to his tusks. After Pumbaa rescues him, Ned has a change of heart and suggests that Pumbaa becomes an honorary elephant, but Pumbaa decides to stay as a warthog. "Unlucky in Lesotho" Ned has a good luck club. A zebra tells him that it was a good club until he brought an unlucky jar. Timon later decides to join Ned's good luck club and the elephant tells him that in order for him to be accepted, he has to protect the jar for one whole day. Pumbaa later finds a panther kitten and brings it home. When Timon tells him that black cats give bad luck, Pumbaa hides the panther from his friend. The panther kitten causes a lot of bad luck to happen. After Timon wonders what was causing all the bad luck, he has an idea of one way to protect the jar. After the panther causes the jar to shatter, Timon decides to fool Ned by sticking the pieces back together. However, Ned is not convinced and he makes fun of Timon by ridiculing him. He then decides to humiliate him further by telling the whole jungle about him. But then the panther cub terrifies Ned and makes him fall off a cliff and land in a river. Ned then gets eaten by piranhas and dies. Trivia *Ned is the first character to be killed in Timon & Pumbaa; the other being the Cobra. *In real Life An elephant wouldn't be eaten by piranhas since their teeth wouldn't be able to penetrate an elephant's skin. Moreover, the piranhas are not native to Africa. Gallery Category:Timon & Pumbaa characters Category:Elephants Category:African characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters